Un simple gâteau d'anniversaire
by bagin31
Summary: Les Hunger Games ne sont plus, la famille et les amis de Katniss et de Peeta sont réunis pour une occasion spéciale. Un gâteau est au centre des attentions des convives, en particulier de celle de leur fille.


Bonjour. Voici ma première fiction sur ce fandom. Ce n'est pas particulièrement l'histoire ou le thème par lequel je voulais commencer, mais les sirènes des défis ont eu raison de moi.

Cet O.S écrit pour la communauté "7 péchés" avec la thématique gourmandise doit mettre en scène un personnage confronté à ce type de péché, en l'occurrence ici Peeta.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un simple gâteau d'anniversaire**

Peeta découpait le gâteau appétissant, confectionné pour l'anniversaire de sa femme : différentes couches de génoises recouvertes d'un coulis d'orange, et au centre une crème onctueuse, assez fine pour ne pas écœurer le palais par une abondance de sucrerie malsaine, élaborée simplement à base d'oeufs et de cette plante aromatique poussant dans le district 11. Sur le sommet de cette pâtisserie , dont chaque cercle de génoise s'évasait au sommet pour former une forme de pyramide, étaient éparpillés des baies des bois aux couleurs froides bleuâtres et dans son centre en décoration des quartiers d'oranges confites, un rappel du parfum de la génoise.

Telle une cascade , des morceaux croustillants de fruits secs, comme la noix ou l'amande avait été pilé et recouvrait le nappage de couleur blanche donnant à l'ensemble un air festif qui attira l'attention des convives, avide de goûter l'une des dernières créations de Peeta.

Ce dernier était concentré sur sa tâche, voulant faire des parts comprenant toute la variété de goûts et les saveurs qu'il avait voulu développer en créant ce dessert. Trop de noix et le côté croustillant se transformerait en une impression désagréables de croquer un gâteau trop longtemps oublié dans le four en bois. Pas assez de crème et la génoise à l'orange, sans l'apport gustatif du basilic qui en rehaussait la saveur, aurait autant de saveur qu'un simple gâteau au yaourt que l'on aurait aromatisé. Non, ce que voulait Peeta, c'est une perfection pour les papilles, un dessert qui lui ressemble.

Sa fille, Maelie-Rose, mit sa main sur son bras, faisant dévier le couteau de quelques centimètres, rompant ainsi le sacré art de la découpe. Peeta, sourit, il ne se mettait jamais en colère contre ses enfants et quasiment jamais contre les adultes, non plus, il était vrai. C'était une personne apaisée, heureux de sa vie aujourd'hui, mais en constatant que cette part contenait trop de myrtille pour ne pas donner un arrière gout d'acidité-sucré, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette part conviendrait parfaitement à Gale. Non pas qu'il fut jaloux d'un ancien prétendant de sa femme, non ce n'était pas son genre enfin si peu et c'était lui qui l'avait invité !

"Papa, dis-moi il est à quoi ce gâteau

— Hé bien, il est aromatisé à l'orange, chaque couche est …  
— Non pas les ingrédients ! Je t'ai vu le faire, mais maman m'as dit un jour que dans tout ce que tu faisais tu mettais une parcelle de toi, une touche de ta sensibilité. . Un part de ton amour, de ta bonté. Heureusement, qu'elle a ajouté , que ton père est semblable à un nounours empli de sentiments généreux parce que si je devais me trouver un jour privé de cette dose d'affection, je lui interdirai de toucher le moindre four ou pinceaux.

Peeta éclata de rire, amena sa fille un peu à l'écart de ses amis et entama son récit :

"Tout d'abord, tu vois les éclats de noisettes, d'amande et de noix qui parsèment la glaçage du gâteau, l'idée m'en est venu lorsque je devais avoir à peu près ton âge. J'étais en train de confectionner des pains pour le lendemain lorsque j'aperçus ta mère affalée près d'un arbre. Je n'osais pas aller la voir, lui adresser la parole ou bien l'aider. J'étais déjà épris d'elle, celle que j'appelais « la fille aux nattes qui lorsqu'elle chantait faisait taire les oiseaux ». Pendant quelques minutes, j'hésitais sur l'attitude à adopter envers elle. J'affirmais à ta grand-mère que j'avais oublié les deux miches, une maladresse de ma part, mais il n'en était rien.

Je connaissais la situation de ta mère, la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille, mais je savais qu'elle était trop fière pour accepter une aide sans s'en sentir redevable alors j'ai laissé deux miches au fond du four. Elles devaient être assez noircies pour ne plus être vendable, mais aussi paraitre non consommable encore pour nous. Je comptais chaque seconde, évaluant le degré de brûlure éventuelle. Je n'en menais pas large quand ta grand-mère me vit avec ces deux pains, apparemment carbonisé. Elle me gifla et m'ordonna de donner ce gâchis aux cochons, ce que je fis.

Je sortis dans la nuit. La lune croissante éclairait un peu la porcherie et je pouvais percevoir l'ombre de ta mère scrutant mes actions.

Je coupais la miche en deux, un parfum de pain chaud envahit l'atmosphère. La croûte était ferme, croustillante et lorsque je rompis le pain, le bruit que cela fit éveilla en moi la sensation de salivation : tendre avec une pointe de croquant pour rehausser la sensation de douceur d'une viennoiserie. Oui, cette sensation de croquer dans un met âpre, difficile à mastiquer comme un caramel sur lequel on viendrait se casser les dents et juste après la sensation de plonger dans un cœur fluide, fondant qui laisse l'impression de découvrir une douceur enrobé par une dureté illusoire.

Je lançais une partie de la miche, sur le talus d'herbe, près de la barrière et feignant d'être excédé, je pris la miche entière restante et je la jetais à l'ombre de l'arbre éclairé par le lumière nocturne. Je jetais la parti dans l'auge des cochons, veillant ainsi à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ma mère. Je retournais chez moi, sans regarder en arrière. Je ne voulais pas savoir si ta mère avait pris la miche, elle ne devait pas se sentir redevable envers moi et pourtant son regard gris que j'avais croisé cette nuit hantait chacun de mes pas.

— Mais Papa, tu étais déjà amoureux de maman à mon âge ! Et elle, elle t'aimait déjà ?  
— Non, elle ne savait même pas que j'existais. On avait beau avoir le même âge, fréquenter la même école, j'étais transparent pour elle, comme la plupart de nos camarades d'ailleurs. Non elle n'a su mon existence que lorsque mon nom fut tiré lors de la récoltes des Hunger Games. Lors du voyage qui nous amena dans l'ancien district du Capitole, nous qui n'étions habitué qu'à une nourriture sommaire ou bien à mourir de faim pour les plus pauvres d'entre nous, nous nous trouvions devant une corne d'abondance de mets les plus raffinés : un émerveillement pour les papilles, une profusion de goûts différents, complémentaires ou antagonistes et pourtant nous nous précipitions comme si c'était notre dernier repas. Nous nous goinfrions jusqu'à satiété, nos mâchoires mastiquaient à peine la viande présente, nous engloutissions le plus que nous pouvions parce que nous voulions supprimer cette sensation de faim qui était ancrée dans notre mémoire génétique. Même moi, qui faisait parti des privilégiés en étant le fils du boulanger, je n'avais jamais connu une telle abondance, une telle profusion de couleurs.

De ce long trajet, je retins principalement une impression d'écœurement qui avec le recul, doit tenir autant de ma crainte des Hunger games que de cet amoncellement de nourritures, indécentes alors que mourraient des enfants des districts les plus pauvres, que de l'impression d'un ensemble de goûts sans harmonie, sans ce petit truc en plus qui rend un met gouteux.

— J'aurais vraiment voulu connaitre ce train, cela devait être merveilleux de manger des mets exotiques. Katrina du district treize m'a écrit qu'en cette saison l'on pouvait déguster des framboises sauvages délicieuses.

— Je suis heureux que jamais tu n'aies eu à connaitre la tragédie et l'horreur des Hunger Games, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que tu serais de ce monde si... Non oublie ma dernière remarque, je vais te raconter un secret de fabrication, tu vois les fruits qui ornent le gâteau. Ils sont disposés de telle manière qu'à chaque bouché, ton cerveau reçoivent l'impression d'un mets de plus en plus sucré au fur à mesure que ta bouche croque la part. Au centre l'amertume de l'orange, suivi de la saveur aigre-sucré de la myrtille et pour finir la douceur légèrement acidulé mais très sucré de la mûre des bois. L'amertume diminue tandis que la sensation de sucré augmente, ce qui te donne l'impression lorsque tu as fini ton dessert d'avoir eu en bouche un met doux et agréable.

— Mais pourquoi avoir choisi des baies, tu aurais bien pu prendre des fruits du jardin comme du raisin ou de bien ces prunes noires ! Pourquoi choisir des fruits ne poussant que dans les bois ?

— Parce qu'ils me rappellent le lien étroit de ta mère avec la forêt, parce qu'ils évoquent à la fois une époque douloureuse de ma vie et le moment unique où j'ai eu l'impression un instant que ta mère devait ressentir peut-être la même chose pour moi, la saveur de ses lèvres ... Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Hum, je devrais reprendre le cours de mon récit.

Le glacage est composé d'un mélange de sucre purifié et de blanc d'oeuf battu en neige, j'ai juste ajouté un ingrédient dont je garde le secret pour le moment. Il faut bien que j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre lorsque tu seras plus âgée ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais si tu te penches un peu et viens près de cette fenêtre, en observant le gâteau de cette position, tu devrais pouvoir remarquer quelque chose.

Maelie-Rose recula un peu et observa le dit-gâteau. En plissant son regard, elle remarqua enfin une forme se dessiner sur la partie non coupé du dessert. Le blanc devenait plus lumineux, comme traversé d'un rayon de lune lorsqu'elle contemplait certaines aspérités minuscules du gâteau et l'ensemble la laissa sans voix. Son père était un réel artiste. Il avait peint en sucre et glacis le visage de sa mère et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle lui fit un sourire de connivence, sachant qu'il partageait tous deux un secret que personne d'autre, ni même sa mère ne connaitrait sauf si elle n'avait comme elle la curiosité de demander. Son père était ainsi, il agissait et faisait toujours en pensant aux autres et sans en tirer le moindre avantage et gloire.

Peeta regardait les convives, parlant et dévorant avec gourmandise chaque miette de son gâteau. Il était ravi de voir les expressions de surprise, de contentement sur les figures observées au fur mesure que ses amis dégustait le gâteau. Comme d'habitude, Katniss ne faisait pas attention au dessert, sûrement parce qu'elle appréciait modérément ces réunions qui en mettant en présence ses anciens amis lui rappelant ceux qui n'étaient plus ou bien parce qu'elle n'aimait guère qu'on fête son anniversaire.

Peeta savait que son péché était la gourmandise. Baigné depuis son enfance dans un univers de saveurs, il avait su trouver dans la confection des pâtisseries, une manière de mettre en avant cette passion pour l'alchimie gustative et la décoration lui avait permit de mettre en avant son talent artistique et même s'il ne le dévoilait pas, chaque gâteau qu'il confectionnait racontait une histoire, évoquait un souvenir et aujourd'hui cette pâtisserie symbolisait son amour pour sa femme. Peu lui importait qu'elle le sache.

Katniss se rapprocha de lui en souriant, l'embrassa et le remercia pour la fête. Peu importe que ce genre de réunions ne soient pas ce qu'elle préférait le plus, elle lui était reconnaissante des efforts qu'il avait fait pour elle et malgré elle. Avoir invité Gale ne signifiait pas qu'un jour leur amitié pourrait renaître, mais sa colère au fil des ans grâce au soutien de Peeta s'était déliée.

Et chuchotant à son oreille, elle lui murmura " Je ne devrais pas, c'est de la simple gourmandise mais si tu pouvais me garder une ou deux portions pour demain quand j'aurais faim !  
— Katniss, sais-tu ce que disais un écrivain européen sur la gourmandise : "Elle commence lorsqu'on cesse d'avoir faim (1)"

Sa femme se tut, saisissant le sens caché de cette phrase et comme une prise de conscience, elle comprit pourquoi Peeta aimait tant confectionner des gâteaux, les raisons pour lsquelles il s'abandonnait à ce péché et son regard devint légèrement trouble, une poussière pour les invités, des larmes retenus pour lui qui savait si facilement l'émouvoir.

Et même si elle garderait encore son habitude de ne manger que pour se nourrir, elle apprendrait à apprécier un peu plus ces petites friandises confectionnées avec tant d'amour. La gourmandise avec parcimonie n'est qu'un moyen de se rappeler le long chemin parcouru pour que ses proches, son district et bien d'autres puissent avoir le droit et les moyens de succomber au péché de gourmandise.

(1)La citation est d'Alphonse Daudet.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

Peeta étant de nature généreuse, il offre un gros morceau de gâteau à ce qui en feront la demande XD


End file.
